Gentle hands
by protovy
Summary: It has been five years since he has left her there. Not it was time for her to decide. To stay with her lord or to stay with her kind.


It has been five years already has it not? Five years since he had left her in that small village. Sesshoumaru's amber orbs gazed said village as usual with apathy. For some reason he did not want to go, to enter the village infested with [i]insects[/i]. Yet there some something else holding him back other than his distaste. His orbs flickered for a moment. Was this fear? No, that cannot be. He wasa daiyoukai, he had nothing to **fear**. People despised, envy, respected and feared him. So why would he fear something so trivial. It would not make sense, it must be a trick. His eyes scanned the village and he saw Rin. It seems she was playing with the miko and the boy, Kohaku. He did not remember the miko's name though namely because she was not someone that affected him. She had never interested him in anyway. His gaze though was focused on Rin who was smiling and even letting out a couple giggles. She was enjoying herself that much was obvious but yet he could not help but hate it. It was strange, he had been her guardian so wouldn't her happiness also give him happiness? Perhaps it was the years that had changed their relationship.

Kohaku handed her a bouquet of flowers. "The villager gave this to me and I know you're fond of them so…" there was hesitation in the boy's voice. He could not bring himself to finish the phrase as he looked down his face red.

The girl gently took the flowers and smiled. "Thank you Kohaku." She chirped oblivious to the unspoken message. A grin on her face, she turned towards the miko. "Aren't these pretty Kagome?" she then turned to Kohaku and handed him some as well.

The eldest of the group had suppressed a giggle before replying. "Why yes they are." She commented.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch the three. Today was the day alright. The day in which she would choose. The bet that the elder had silently given him after Naraku's defeat. She had requested Rin to say here and stay with the humans as she needed to learn with their race. He was skeptical at first. He had seen what her [i]race[/i] has done to her, hitting the girl who had lost her parents. Thieves that killed her family and villagers that abandoned her in her time of need. Yet he remembered the fact that he had not been able to protect her once. He wanted her to live to the fullest a human could which was quite small compared to his own. When she added that she would not take the girl away from him forever but just for five years, and then for her to choose he had decided to agree. Just to see who she would choose. At first he knew that he was to win. He had taken care of her for a year. He took her in and saved her when there was no one to. Why would she [i]not[/i] choose him?

"Sesshoumaru." Came a voice.

"Inuyasha." He replied back.

"When are you going to ask her?" his brother inquired. The hanyou being there during the conversation with him and the elder so he knew as well. Not that the daiyoukai cared though as it did not involve him. Remaining silent he walked away towards the village. He was not in the mood right now. He had even left Jaken in their camp instead of usually taking him. The servant had complained at first but as usual one glare made him shut his mouth.

Once he was in the village, Rin had seen him and ran towards him as always with a smile on her face. "Sesshoumaru-sama." She cried out. Her coco brown orbs still filled with innocence even after what she had been through. As usual he gave her a nod as acknowledgement. Gently she took hold of his hand and led him away from her companion and towards some trees for shade. "I have so much to tell you!" she chirped as he sat down. He followed suit and she leaned on his mokomo to inform him of what she had been through.

As always he listened half-heartedly. His mouth shut but every once in a while he would nod for her to continue. It seems that she was fully accustomed to living a normal life with her kind. Once again the feeling of dread came but he quickly dispelled it. He had always prided himself in the ability to keep his emotions in check. He was not like his half-brother who wore his heart on his sleeves.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, how long are you going stay?" she asked tilting her head.

"This Sesshoumaru leave at sun rise." He told her. The daiyoukai knew he could not leave his land alone for long. Even though Naraku was gone it appears that they have been trying to fight him after a rumor of his skills deteriorating which was quite true. He did not know why though and it bothered him quite a lot. Ever since he had left Rin he noticed that his movement has gone slower. It did not make sense though. With no one to look after and no one to hold him back he should had become stronger. Was it because there was no one strong for him anymore? No one to push him above his limits or was it because there was nothing for him to protect? He had remembered his father asking him if he had anything to protect. Did that make someone strong? The responsibility and will to protect the weak? Even now when he had protected someone, part of him still saw it as **absurd**. He did not fully grasp it although he was starting to little by little. His golden orbs noticed Rin looking disappointed before quickly smiling. She never did like someone seeing her sad but she was never a good liar. Then again it was better this way. Still he did not want her to stay sad. Slowly he reached over and patted her hand, his hand grooming her raven strands. It seems to have calmed her a bit. It was a trick he had found watching the human families. It was quite strange though but it seems to be quite effective with children.

"Ni-san!" cried out the miko. Sesshoumaru's amber orbs twitched at the word. Quickly though the stoic façade reformed itself. "Stay Rin", He ordered her and she obeyed.

Walking over slightly annoyed he asked her. "What is it Miko?"

"My name is Kagome." Came her reply. Why does she always demand respect? She was a human and therefore a pest in his eyes. They all were except for one. He did not make any acknowledgement though and she sighed. Her voice quickly became solemn and there was even a small amount of anxiety. "I head…about today. Inuyasha told me." She started.

The daiyoukai had to try his best not to roll his eyes. Of course his brother would tell. He was never exactly great at keeping secrets, especially from those that he love.

"Sesshoumaru…I think it would be better if she stays…it would be safer."

He stared at her with the same uncaring eyes he gave to everyone. He knew that it was safer but to live with these humans. He did not want her to turn into one of them. To become corrupted and easily possessed by greed. "Is that all?' he inquired.

"Sesshoumaru!" she cried out. "You're not going to force her to come with you are you?" she asked. Even though they had been in laws she knew nothing about him aside from Rin's stories. He sounded to have compassion, she had remembered how he had protected her once when they fought Naraku but there was a problem. His protectiveness of Rin was also due to the fact that he was possessive.

The male did not reply though and instead he walked away. He followed Rin around for the rest of the day. He noticed some people stare at him but he did not even give her a second glance. Once it was sunset and her work to help the elder was over he decided to talk to her. "Rin"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Do you like it here?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "Everyone is so nice here and it's really fun. No one hits Rin and youkais get along with humans a lot too." She chirped.

He nodded. The miko's words rang in his head. She seemed to like it here quite a lot and it was obvious that she was taken care of very well. "It's late, you should get ready to go rest now Rin", he told her.

She stared at him for a moment. "Is something wrong?"

Instantly the façade broke for a small moment as his mouth opened a small gap. He could not believe it. Someone had seen through him. A human had seen through him. Still he recovered himself and lied to her. "No."

"Will you stay by me until tomorrow?" she asked her eyes pleading.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment. He did tell her he would leave at sunrise and so he nodded. With a smile she went to make dinner and he followed her every step of the way. The elder and the miko had helped her. Kohaku, Inuyasha, the kitsune and his two human friends along with their children joined so the group ate outside. While everyone was having fun eating, some fighting over the food. Namely the hanyou and the kitsune which were being quite loud. The daiyoukai was now truly glad he did not bring his servant as he knew it would be worse. He sat leaning on a tree far away from them though when Rin brought some fish over to him.

How nostalgic. "Rin, this Sesshoumaru do not need nourishment", he informed her as he restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Had she forgotten? Yet she still held it up to him nonetheless. He stared at her and then to her previous occupied spot to see nothing. "Eat Rin."The girl still held it to him. "Please?" she asked. The daiyoukai took a fish and started to eat it as she ate one as well. It seems she would only eat if he was to eat. He did not understand why though. After he had ate five even though he did not need it he opened his mouth to ask her.

"Rin you know that this Sesshoumaru does not need nourishment right?"

"Yes Rin knows", Came her reply.

"Then why do you insist for this Sesshoumaru to be fed?" he asked.

"Because Sesshoumaru-sama looked lonely."

Sesshoumaru was glad that no one was glad that no one was around them for they would laugh at the girl. If Jaken was here the youkai would certainly yell at her, everyone else would think she was crazy. Yet he simply nodded and she lied on his mokomo snuggling next to him. Her eyes tired she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Once the little feast for the rest was over they walked over to see the human girl asleep.

"Maybe she should go inside." The elder commented.

The daiyoukai glared at her as he put an arm protectively around the girl. He didn't know what had taken over him and at the moment did not care either. Apparently they did not want to start a fight as they simply left. He did not sleep that night as usual though and simply stared at the star filled sky.

Once sunrise came he carefully removed himself from her to not wake her up. He had done this some times before, whenever she had nightmares during their travel. Once at the entrance he noticed his brother and his group of friends. They stared at him with mixed emotion of pity but yet contentment. He did not look at them back. He did not want their pity. Yet before he finished leaving he heard footsteps and turned around. To everyone's surprise it had been Rin who grabbed onto his hand. Her free hand rubbing her eye that was still filled with tiredness. "Rin, go back to sleep," he told her. It was best if she stayed. She was happier and safer in this village. He knew that but yet she still held onto his hand. "Rin wants to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. How did she know? He scanned the group but saw everyone surprised but someone was missing. The elder. Hmph, how ironic.

"Can Rin stay by Sesshoumaru-sama's side?" she asked.

"Do as you please."

With a smile on her face the two left the village and made way to where Jaken was. The servant was surprised to see Rin even crying for a moment. He wiped his tears with his robs before running over to yell at Rin. "You stupid human! Now you're back Sesshoumaru-sama would have to protect you again!" he cried out glaring at her.

"Rin is sorry Jaken-sama but Rin missed you."

"Feh!" he scoffed. "You humans are so weird." But yet there was a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Miko = Priestess

Daiyoukai = A higher level of youkai, usually those with human forms

Hanyou = Half-demon

Kitsune = Fox demon


End file.
